When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by Alexxis T. Swan
Summary: New Years Eve. A night where everyone tries their hardest to have fun. The magic moment at midnight only comes once a year. When Mikan's friend are busy, she thinks she'll have to spend the night alone but things don't always go as we plan...
1. Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gauken Alice. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction now would I?

**Author's Note:** Silvermist was doing a random Halloween drabble so I did one too- although I'm a few minutes late. Oh and excuse the Hunger Games mention, I couldn't resist.

It's a oneshot but if you guys like it I have an idea for a series based on the title. So let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Clock Strikes Twelve<strong>

It was that time of year again, a child's best friend, a dentist's worst enemy, a night of mischief and mayhem. October 31st- All-Hallow's-Eve. Mikan loved to trick or treat when she was a kid. Dressing up in costumes, getting free candy from nice people, and hanging out with your friends at night was just so much fun!

This year there was a big unofficial Halloween party at the Nogi mansion- it being the last year of middle school and all. Mikan decided to go trick or treating before heading up there. She had dressed up as a potato monster with this giant potato suit, which looked an awful lot like a fat suit when she now that she thought about it. She didn't know what she was thinking at that costume store- she must've been high on gumdrops and gummy-worms. Sadly, in the midst of these wandering thoughts, she missed a step on a flight of stairs, rolled all the way down the rest (thankfully the suit protected her from injury) and came to a stop right in front of a doorway.

Just then the door opened to reveal a small, white haired boy- surprisingly not in costume -who peered down at her curiously. "What are you supposed to be? A bomb?"

Mikan somehow managed to get up by rolling onto her stomach and using her limbs. The boy couldn't have been more than seven years old. "I'm a potato monster silly!"

"Yeah I'm so scared you'll make me eat you and get fat."

Mikan was starting to believe the kid was possessed or something. How could someone so cute speak so rudely? Must be bad influence, she concluded. Maybe he just needed some positivity to help him along.

"So what are you doing cooped up at home anyway?" She asked, picking up her bag of goodies that had been undamaged to her relief. "It's Halloween, the time to trick or treat!"

"Trick or treating is for little kids."

Mikan blinked. What did the boy think he was, if not a little kid?

"Who told you that?" Mikan pursued.

"Its what my big brother says, and he's right about everything." The boy replied smugly.

"Well he's wrong about this. Trick or treating is for all ages up to 18! And it's loads of fun!"

"Walking around like a sumo wrestler doesn't look like fun, it looks funny. I guess you're right, we can laugh at people. This is fun." He chuckled.

Mikan sighed. Would she ever get through to him? At least she made him laugh, although if laughing at a person was his idea of fun that had to be wrong. It was time to let someone else who actually knew the kid deal with his messed up attitude.

"Alright I'm gonna go find my friends now." Mikan said, about to leave.

"Wait don't you want candy?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

Mikan raised her eyebrows in suspicion briefly, the kid had only been happy at her expense so far. Maybe she should just go before something weird happened. Afterall this night was supposed to 'special' right? That's why they celebrated it. But then again Mikan was a curious girl and she couldn't resist seeing what was up.

"Umm no," Mikan chirped. "It's alright I think I'm done for the night."

"Oh," The boy frowned. "Are you sure? I have some leftover."

"Yeah I'm sure," Mikan replied. "I didn't catch your name."

And Mikan never did get to hear his reply, since right then a bunch of green goop fell on her. That's right- green goop.

The sticky stuff that kids loved, what was it called again? Oh yeah _slime_.

She wiped the stuff from her eyes and looked up to see two boys laughing at her from the second story window above her. She recognized one of them. Kokoro Yome was a dead man on Monday- not that she was planning on killing him herself. All she needed to do was talk to his girlfriend who happened to be one of her best friends. Sumire Shouda was a force to be reckoned with, and dear 'koko' knew that better than anyone.

Mikan Sakura would have her revenge, except- she soon realized –she would be taking it on the wrong person. The main culprit was currently leaning against the doorframe a mere foot from her, smirking.

The nerve of the bastard.

"I see you finally meet my little cousin," He drawled. "Good kid right?"

"Youichi, you can go back inside now." He said to the boy, patting him on his head.

"Alright Natsume." With that the boy- Youichi –left them alone, standing at the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" Mikan demanded, now that they were alone.

"Well you were blatantly trying to make a fashion statement," Natsume explained, amused at the question. "We were just helping you make a big impact. You know so it goes _splat_!"

"Haha," Mikan scoffed. "Very funny. You know I can't go to the party like this now."

"Oh I know." He replied with a very scary smirk.

_Uh-oh._

~()~

"I can't believe you're making me wear this! This is sick even for you Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, tugging down her mid-thigh dress as low as it would go in an attempt to cover more of her skin from the cold night air as they walked up from the gates to Ruka's house. His spare outfit was a little black dress with spider web sleeves. Yeah it looked cool and it'd be nice on a model or something but Mikan did not feel comfortable wearing it. She felt very insecure about how much of her legs were exposed.

"You didn't have to wear it." Natsume replied, walking with his hands in his pockets. He had dressed up as a Shadowhunter from the Mortal Instruments series, citing that all he needed were the temporary tattoos. Mikan had to admit the dark clothes suited him well.

"You full well know that I had no other option." She countered.

"Well you're the one who went walking around in a fat suit. Somebody else would have burst your bubble, just be happy it was us and not stalkers in the back of an alley." That might be the lamest excuse she'd heard in a while.

"Oh please you know that was never gonna happen." Mikan dismissed, with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah the suit would have _so_ protected you." Natsume scoffed as they reached the steps.

"Name anything that _could_ protect me in that situation." Mikan demanded spinning to face him at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about your heart-throb of a boyfriend?" Natsume asked rhetorically, grinning very much like Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries. In other words, irresistibly.

"Who makes me question why I'm with him nearly everyday." Mikan responded as she made her way up the stairs with Natsume close behind her.

"You gotta admit it wouldn't be much fun otherwise," Natsume said as they reach the door, pulling her into his arms. "Happy Halloween."

"We've got what? A few minutes left?" Mikan asked, pointing out that the moon had reached its peak position as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I say we make them count." Natsume motioned as he leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend who kissed him back just as fervently.

And so when the clock struck twelve on Halloween night Mikan and Natsume were in each others' embrace without a care in the world.

Not in a haunted house, not with the rest of the people at the party, not facing some supernatural horror.

Who says Halloween has to be scary? You might just be having a good time, that is if the odds are in your favour.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone? Come on, its not like I'm asking for your hard-earned candy. :p<strong>

_~Alexxis T. Swan_


	2. New Years Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gauken Alice. If I did, the next chapter would be out by now. ;)

**Author's Note:** I know I didn't start writing this on time but I felt it was due anyway. Better late than never right? Note that it is a totally separate drabble.

Silvermist did one too so you can go check that out. So here it is and its **part two** of the **When the Clock Strikes Twelve** series! Enjoy!

**Dedication: Happy New Year! 2012 let's rock 'n roll!** Thanks to Silvermist for being an awesome friend and helping me fix the many grammar mistakes here. (Ugh she's gonna be better at grammar than me pretty soon with all that SAT prep)

* * *

><p><strong>When the Clock Strikes Twelve<strong>

**~.~**

~You have been cordially invited!

Event: Winter Wonderland Celebration

Location: The Grand Ballroom

Date: December 31, 2011

Please feel free to bring a guest and RSVP in advance!

"What crap is this?" Sumire asked to no one in particular from her lounging position on the couch. "We're not twelve anymore! We should get to go to _real_ parties!"

"Relax Shouda. You're only sixteen, you're still a minor and nowhere near 21." Hotaru said calmly from her desk browsing on her laptop.

"Yeah like that matters around here," She scoffed, sitting upright and picking up her cell phone. "If you've got an invite, a fake ID and some cash, you're golden babe."

"Well you talk the talk, let's see if you can walk the walk," Hotaru challenged swiveling around in her black leather revolving chair. "If I hook you up with a senior party, are you in?"

"You bet! I'm surprised you felt the need to ask," Sumire laughed. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute… what's in it for you?"

Hotaru gave a small smile, ignoring her phone that started vibrating silently. Just then the door opened to reveal Mikan who walked in with two shopping bags at her sides. "I found my outfit!"

"Yeah about that," Sumire started. "You're talking about the Winter Ball right?"

Mikan nodded excited. "Can you believe its only two days away?"

"Hotaru's getting me an invite to another party so I can't come." She said super fast.

Mikan understood it the squeel. "Why would you want to go somewhere else?"

"I think I'm a little too old for that stuff Mikan. It's alright you'll still have Hotaru."

"Actually I won't be available that night. Something came up and I'm heading out to London tomorrow to deal with it. I'll be back in time for our trip."

Mikan's jaw dropped. "So you'll be spending New Years all by yourself? That's so sad."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and noted that the vibrations had stopped. "I'll be with my parents at the London High Society party silly."

"So we're all going to different parties huh?" Mikan sighed, sitting down on a recliner.

"Well you could come with me." Sumire offered.

"I think I can find an extra seat on the jet if you want." Hotaru also put forward.

Mikan thought deeply for a minute and then smiled. "It's alright. We don't have to do everything together."

"Yay!" Sumire yelped, hugging her. "Now let's go raid my closet to see what I can wear."

As the others left the living room, Hotaru checked her voicemail. "Miss Hotaru Imai I regret to inform you that..."

~()~

"You're taking an awfully long time getting ready." Sumire stated as she watched Mikan check her makeup in the mirror. Wearing a hot pink knee length silk dress and a black Venetian mask, she did look ready except that she kept messing with her hair.

Sumire on the other hand was wearing a smoking hot black dress that went mid-thigh, the most awesome part being her blown-back highlighted streaked hair. Now the different in styles was contrasting.

"I know I want to put my hair up but a plain old bun just makes me look like I'm being a slouch or a sweeper lady." Mikan pouted.

"Oh come here," Sumire said, expertly using her hands to style Mikan's hair into a French twist. "It's sophisticated, easy to undo and serves the purpose of a hair bun."

"Thank you!" Mikan exclaimed, brightening at the finished hairdo.

"So if you get bored at your Masquerade, you know where to find me. I doubt the party's gonna end before dawn." Sumire offered as they grabbed their stuff and made their way to the door.

Mikan chuckled light-heartedly. "Sure thing. Don't hold your breath on it though, it's not my favorite kind of crowd."

"Well you're not going to know anyone at the Ball either. Last I checked none of our friends are going." Sumire replied, locking the door.

"It's a masquerade, where's the fun if you know who's behind the mask?" Mikan asked perkily. "I'll text you with updates."

"Ditto. Don't forget about my offer!" Sumire replied, leaving to catch her ride.

~()~

Mikan was standing by the punch bowl, drinking in the lights and energy around her. Even though she was alone, she was having a good time. The food was good and there were many kind strangers to dance with. If she was being honest with herself though, she did wonder in what direction the night could go if she took up Sumire's offer. The unknown was intriguing.

Someone brushed by her. It was a boy donned in a tuxedo, on his face he wore a black mask which had a faint whisker design embarked on it. He turned to look at her.

"My apologies miss. Care to dance?" He held out his hand.

She took it with a forgiving smile and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

His movements were fluid and swift. If he wasn't guiding her she doubted whether she'd be able to keep up. Something felt off though, it looked like he was fighting to keep a grin off of his face.

"Something funny?" She asked politely.

"I feel like I know you." He replied, his voice sounding familiar.

Three seconds. That's how long it took for Mikan to put two and two together. It also happened to be when the song ended and she was dipped backward.

"I can't believe it's you!" She exclaimed, more surprised than anything.

He led her out onto a balcony. "Why not?"

"Because you're acting like a gentleman." She replied mockingly, letting go of his arm and leaning on the railing.

"Don't judge." He reminded her.

"What are you doing here anyway? This doesn't seem like your kind of scene."

He was about to say something but a frown crossed his face abruptly and went away as fast as it came. He took off his mask and smirked at her, "You're right. It's not. How about we go to one that is?" He held out his hand again.

Mikan didn't know why but she felt a spark ignite within her. At least she wouldn't be bored when they entered the new year.

~()~

"This is your kind of party? Being lonely?" Mikan asked him looking around as they walked out onto the roof of the ballroom.

"More like private," He muttered. "What'd you expect?"

"Oh I've learned not to expect when it comes to you," She answered. "You end up proving me wrong sometimes."

"Sounds about right."

She scoffed at his arrogance and asked a little timidly. "So what're we going to do here?"

"Scared?" He mocked.

"Why would I be scared?" She asked smiling.

"Because you're all alone here with me and nobody knows." He reasoned.

"Yeah what are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"Tempting."

"Not funny Hyuuga." She said, backing away from him.

He paused at that. Maybe something was wrong.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He said, giving her a look. "Ruka would be devastated."

"We're just friends, you make it sound like we're in love or something!" She replied.

Natsume ignored her protest and checked his watch, so Mikan checked the time on hers too.

"3 minutes to midnight and we're standing on a roof?" Mikan asked rubbing her arms while bracing against the gentle breeze.

"Patience is a virtue." Natsume said with his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah when you know why you're waiting out in the freezing cold!" She returned. She felt warmer as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Better?"

She didn't get a chance to reply. Right then the fireworks went off and she could hear a clock bell toll in the distance.

"Happy New Year Mikan." He said, looking her in the eye for once.

She didn't know why she did it. There was no thinking about why and she didn't remember wanting to do it. Her body just moved on its own.

"Happy New Year Natsume."

The rest of the night didn't matter much. At the stroke of midnight, she had her peek at the year ahead of her and _man_ was it looking good!

And as the fireworks went off in the background, they kissed for the first time. And afterwards Mikan hoped it wouldn't be their last.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's supposed to be a bit vague. Review please!<strong>

~_Alexxis T. Swan_


End file.
